LA Venganza de Gaia
by Okanami Jose
Summary: Para los fans de esa cancion. Les traigo una interpretacion en fanfic :PPasen ¡esta linda! XD besos


Roroken le pertenece a Watsuki-sama y a Sony… creo…

"la venganza de gaia" le pertenece a… el mago de oz? No se quien la escribió realmente… jejee….

El siguiente fic conserva todos los "dialogos" y "situaciones" dichos en la canción

**_La venganza de Gaia_**

Abrió los ojos, su piel morena estaba bañada en sudor, un escalofrió lo estremeció por completo… extendió el brazo y encendió su lámpara de noche.

Ahí, de pie mirándolo: una preciosa mujer. Cabello cayendo como cascada de oscuridad como noche sin luna. Su piel clara como un día soleado, sus ojos azules como el mar más profundo… su aroma… sencillamente salvaje…

Su vestimenta era ligera, una tela blanca de seda cubría unas curvas que se sabían perfectas…

Él no pudo evitar devorarla con la mirada… era como aquel "te amo" que siempre negó… sencillamente maravillosa… resaltaba entre toda la finísima decoración de su gigantesca habitación

- ¿Quién…?

- Llego la hora de ajustar cuentas…

Ignorante de lo que aquellas palabras habían causado en su alma, miro a la mujer sin entender, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…

Se levanto, turbado sin saber realmente por que…

- ¿Quién eres¡¿Cómo entraste¡¡¡SEGURIDAD!!!

- ellos no te escuchan… -su sola voz le sacudía por entero… si su presensia no le intimidara se habría enamorado a primera vista. Ella dio elegantes pasos para acercarse pero el los retrocedía… lo hizo hasta que toco con su espalda la pared, ella se puso muy cerca de él, encarándolo, su aroma a naturaleza entro por su nariz quemándolo de placer…

El azul mar se enfrento al rojo sangre…

- ¡Tu representas a todo el horror! …Que enferma y mata al planeta… -sus ojos se humedecieron para ser reemplazados por la ira nuevamente- ¡al condenarme abortaste también tu perdón!

El hombre corrió, saliendo de su habitación con desespero, ni siquiera sabia por que escapaba de ella, se veía frágil y no estaba armada, pero su presencia le hacia sentir vergüenza, dolor…

- ¡¡SEGURIDAD!! –grito de nuevo, solo la noche contesto a su demanda… encendió las luces de la gigantesca sala de estar y parada en el medio ahí estaba esa mujer que con mirada furiosa hablo, y con sus tristes palabras los ventanales se abrieron con violencia trayendo un viento que sacudió su cabello con fiereza.

- ¡¡YO SOY EL AIRE, LA BRISA Y EL MAR!! …y el amazonas que herido… ¡Sangra por vuestra ambición, YO SOY PARTE DE ÉL! –el viento movía su cabello y parte del decorado con furia antinatural. Los cuadros cayeron, los espejos se rompieron, los ventanales se cerraban y abrían golpeando con fuerza las paredes.

El moreno de ojos rojizos corrió hacia un estante, donde se exhibía una escopeta que también usaba para cazar por deporte todos los fines de semana, por suerte ya estaba cargada, apunto a la mujer y el estruendoso sonido opaco el sonido del viento rugiente por tan solo un segundo, sangre salpico el cedro pulido del estante y el hombre cayo de rodillas con un disparo en el vientre…

La mujer lo miro casi con lastima, se acerco a el, diciendo con un susurro, su voz mezclaba tanto tristeza como enojo.

- Todo mal que me hagas a ti te lo haras… pues la tierra es tu hogar. Soy Gaia y os amo, os he amado toda la eternidad… pero así como se amar también se castigar…. ¡Mi venganza tendrás!

Afuera los relámpagos anunciaban el comienzo de una gran tormenta, el viento no cesaba y la lluvia se libero con fuerza sobre el mundo…

Ante los ojos rojizos de él paso toda su vida… se vio de niño, jugando, tierno e infantil, como toda cria…

- No... no me reconozco… ¿Qué paso? –se pregunto azorado

- Tu inocencia murió por sumision a causa de tu ambición… ¡La asesinaste!

- ¡¡NO!! –cerro los ojos. Y el silencio se hizo… al abrirlos vio como un ciervo anciano entraba a su sala de estar y lo miraba, un halcón entro por la ventana posandose en el espaldar de un sillos carisimo. Olvidando momentáneamente lo ocurrido o creyendo que había sido solo un sueño busco su escopeta, pero no estaba en sus manos.

- ¡Fuera de aquí bestias!

- ¡¡¡AQUÍ LA UNICA BESTIA ES USTED!!!

Ante semejante voz, él volteo ahogando un grito al ver a una ballena en un gigantesco e irreal estrado….

- ¡ESTE ES UN JUICIO Y ESTE EL TRIBUNAL QUE HA DE CONDENAR TU USURA¡Río contaminado… haga pasar al jurado…! -el hombre de ojos rojos miro al susodicho, vio a un hombre bajito de cabellera pelirroja y una cicatriz en cruz en su mejilla haciendo pasar al amor, la justicia y… un pez?

El moreno se sentó mirando la nada con clara demensia en la mirada…

- ¡¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!! –grito sosteniéndose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, podía escuchar a todos, seguir con su "juicio" había escuchado al ozono ser el fiscal pero se negaba a creer toda esa locura.

Solo abrió los ojos cuando el jurado llego a un veredicto, con lagrimas en los ojos vio como el pelirrojo que habían llamado "río contaminado" le entregaba un papel a… la ballena que parecía ser el juez… el juez leyó el papel y miro con furia al moreno de ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas

- ¡¡HAZ DE PAGAR!! Y ESTE TRIBUNAL TE CONDENA A UN ARBOL SER Y CUANDO TENGAS SED… ¡¡¡¡SOLO LLUVIA ACIDA BEBERAS!!!!!

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse… cada vez mas… denotando sorpresa y horror, podía escuchar los gritos de júbilo de todos aquellos animales y naturaleza, un bosque quemado agradecía a la madre naturaleza que aquel hombre sufriría lo mismo que él…

Con un gigantesco estruendo todo se hizo oscuridad…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una noche… en algún bosque cerca de una capital… un gran viento derribo un árbol… pero no importa ya que… sirvió de casa de un castor con crías…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una nutria nado hasta la orilla en busca de su amor… la encontró poco mas allá, muerta a golpes que no tenían razón… solo querían su piel… La nutria no entendía… ¿Por qué si ellos ya tienen piel, matan para tener otra…?

Llorando… la nutria movió a su amor queriendo despertarla… pronto amanecería y habían quedado de ver el sol salir esa mañana…

Una mujer de mirada azul como el mar mas profundo se acerco, acaricio la cabeza de la triste nutria tomo el cadáver sin piel de la hembra y le dio un suave beso… para luego posar el cuerpo en el suelo y desaparecer como brisa…

Y la nutria lloro pues su gran amor volvia a tener piel… y el sol desperto y juntos corrieron para ver un nuevo amanecer…

--------------------------------------

Notas del autor: recién salido del horno… ¡no podía esperar para subirlo!

La idea se me ocurrió cuando escuche la canción del mago de oz "la venganza de gaia" y dice básicamente lo mismo antes leído, pero me gusto escribirlo tipo novela… fue lindo… además lo de la nutria me enternece mucho….

Espero les haya gustado el fic… y a los fans del mago de oz… espero les allá gustado esta forma de ver la canción

¡Saludos!!!


End file.
